


Prove It Again

by VanillaHorizon



Series: Fictober 2020 [15]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fictober, Fictober 2020, First Kiss, Gentle Kissing, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: A woman looks to proposition Hawke, but he's not having it.Day 15 of the Fictober challenge.
Relationships: Male Hawke/Merrill (Dragon Age)
Series: Fictober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943434
Kudos: 6





	Prove It Again

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Not interested, thank you"

The woman came up to Riven, just like a lot of women usually did, and some men.

He didn't seem to pay attention to anyone in the same way that they paid attention to him.

"I don't think I've seen you around here very often, I'm Laurel," she introduced herself as soon as he sat down beside Merrill.

"I'm here all the time, so you must either not pay very much attention or of the two of us you're the one who's not around here often," he laughed as he entwined his fingers with Merrill's under the table.

The woman scowled at him before leaning across the table in front of him, pressing her breasts together, simultaneously making Merrill feel very inadequate in comparison.

"I already introduced myself, it's only polite if you do the same," she told him, prompting him to raise an eyebrow because of her sour tone.

Hawke put on his most charming smile before he started to speak.

"It was an absolute pleasure Laura, or whatever the fuck your name was, I'm _not interested_ , thank you and now perhaps you should move along," he said with as calming of a tone as he could manage.

She stomped off angrily a moment later, "Thank you, Lisa!" He yelled as the woman charged out of the Hanged Man seemingly fuming.

He immediately turned his full attention to the mage sitting beside him.

"I'm sorry that you had to see that."

"No, it's fine, all of the ladies like her do that, especially so if it's you."

A concerned look crossed his face as she spoke.

"Merrill?"

"Yes, Hawke?"

"You're not- you don't think that I enjoy their attention, do you?"

She shyly looked away for a moment, confirming what he had thought.

"Merrill, you should know that I have eyes for exactly one woman, and I'm holding her hand right now."

Her eyes grew wide and she immediately turned her attention back to him.

"Oh." Was all she managed to say.

"If you don't mind then maybe I could kiss you to prove it?" 

Merrill quickly nodded.

He smiled at the somewhat excited expression on her face before bringing his free hand to the side of her face and leaning in to place a gentle kiss on her lips.

As he pulled away she looked into his eyes and saw love there.

"Maybe one more?" She asked, prompting him to let out a soft chuckle.

"Well, if I need to prove it again then I don't see why I shouldn't kiss you again."

**Author's Note:**

> I found a box of rings that I didn't know I owned today. Is this what it felt like for old timey pirates back in the day? IS THIS WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO FIND HIDDEN TREASURE??


End file.
